


The Fourth of July

by thatvaguelyasianchick



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fireworks, Fluff, Forth of July, Hurt/Comfort, sort of, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 16:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7394980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatvaguelyasianchick/pseuds/thatvaguelyasianchick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jubilee decides to take Kurt out to celebrate independence day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fourth of July

**Author's Note:**

> Based super duper loosely on tribblebot's suggestion "Hmm, what if she decides to do her fireworks for the holiday but she needs him to help her sneak out?"
> 
> EDIT: title was misspelled, sorry

Jubilee and Kurt always seemed to end up in bad situations. Of course, in the grand scheme of things, this was most definitely not the worst situation they’d been in. Just something that would get them in trouble. Potentially, lots of trouble. 

Jubilee looked down from where they were on the ferris wheel, her feet dangling slightly over the edge of their shared suspended chair. From her vantage point, she could see the tiny little electricians working on the circuit breaker on the ground. They weren't even supposed to be here; the original plan was to bamf to the fairgrounds, eat some fried foods, ride a few rides, then bamf their way home before anyone noticed. Kurt had never experienced 4th of July, and she had tried so hard to give him the most American day she could, but of course it ended in disaster.

They were stuck, up too high to bamf down.They'd been up there for about an hour, with nearly no progress from what she could tell. The whole fair was out, and it was getting dark. She sighed, glancing over to Kurt. 

“I'm sorry, man. I just wanted you to have a good 4th…”

“It is alright.” He was just finishing up the last of the cotton candy leaving just the paper cone in his hand. “Jubilee… Can I ask you something?”

Well, how could she say no? There was literally nowhere else to go. “Yeah, shoot?”

He looked down at his hands for a few moments, pulling at the edges of the paper cone nervously, then began slowly, “Well… Why is the 4th of July so important to you? The-- The rest of the gang seemed… Not so excited.” He was right; no one else wanted to play hooky with her. And thinking back on it, it was probably more sympathy than American spirit that made Kurt agree to go with her. 

“Oh, you’re not having a good time, are you? I’m sorry-- This was a really dumb idea--”

“No no, I didn’t say that!” Kurt interrupted, trying to give a reassuring smile, but really just looking a mix of confused and startled. “I-- I was just wondering.”

Jubilee hadn’t really given it any thought. Sure, her fireworks made the holiday a little more fun, but she’d always loved the holiday even before she’d discovered her mutation.

She was quiet for a moment, her gaze shifting from her swinging boots to the tiny electricians.  
Then, quietly she began, “I don’t know, it’s just... My parents always went all out. So I go all out. They were immigrants, so it was like, a big deal to be celebrating it.” 

Kurt nodded quietly, waiting a moment, then asking, “Why not visit them for the summer?”

Jubilee felt her heart sink a little, and she gripped the handrailing tight. He didn’t know. She hadn’t really talked about it since she came to the mansion, always brushing off any questions that would lead to it. She tried employing this strategy now.

“I um… Can’t.” She was forcing herself not to look at him now.

“Oh… How come?”

She was quiet for a moment, considering lying. It wouldn’t hurt anyone. Would make things a lot easier. She glanced over to him, and just from seeing his innocent-means-the-best-just-wants-to-know-more-about-you face, she knew she couldn’t. “Because…” She began, slowly, trying to stop her voice from wavering, “Because they’re… Not around… Passed.” A tear escaped her eyes, and she quickly swiped it away, trying not to look as dumb as she felt.

“Jubilee… I am so sorry…” 

She shrugged, not really knowing what to say. She never knew what to say when people tried to comfort her, it never felt right. She just wish that she didn’t need to be comforted, that it had never happened. 

She felt a hand on hers, and looked to see Kurt’s, tightening a little around hers. 

She smiled up to him, grateful at the contact, if not a little embarrassed for getting upset. “Eventually, Professor enrolled me in his school, but...When they passed, I was supposed to go into foster care. I didn’t want that. Who would want a 13 year old with a record? No one would want to take me in…” Kurt nodded along, keeping his face mostly neutral. “So I ran away… Lived in the mall… I made money with my little light shows.” She holds up her free hand, letting a few sparks roll around her fingers, illuminating their tiny little seat. He squeezes her hand reassuringly. A tiny smile graces her lips, and she lets out a sigh she hadn’t realized she’d been holding in. 

“Ah, like me.” Kurt says, a tiny little smile tugging at his lips. “I mean, the making money with your powers part.” He laughs a little nervously, sounding unsure of himself.

Jubilee just grins. “Yeah, you’re right. Guess that’s why I like you so much.” The words just slip out. Her grin is cut short, and she feels herself turn red, quickly pulling her hand out from under his. A few nervous sparks shoot from her finger tips, and she holds her hands tightly together. Their little seat shakes a little from her sudden movements.

“Wh-What is wrong?” Kurt’s voice is confused, because of course he probably doesn’t understand what she meant, and of course her reaction was probably crazy enough to raise concern. 

Jubilee sighs, trying to calm her nerves. “N-Nothing-- Sorry. It’s okay, I’m okay---”

“I like you too.” Kurt interrupts. It’s dark, but Jubilee swears she can almost make out a purple tint to his features. He holds his hand out to hers, and she takes it, hesitantly, afraid to burn him. She’s not sure if he means it the same way, or even if he really means it, but Jubilee takes his words as a comfort. Slowly, she rests her head on his shoulder, finally relaxing. 

“Mm, isn’t there usually fireworks on independence day? Sky seems a little too quiet...” Kurt muses, a grin playing at his features. Jubilee smirks, holding out her free hand, letting a few sparks fly. 

“You know what? You’re right.” She throws up her free hand, and sends a flurry of light headed straight up lighting up the night. It bursts in an explosion of red, yellow, and blue. His grip on her hand tightens as he gasps and gawks at the show. She smiles, content with having this moment, and squeezes back.

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably full of errors, but it's late and I wanted to post it at least close to 4th of July. So, enjoy. :0
> 
> Comment to let me know what you think, comments make my day tbh.


End file.
